phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them
(A work in progress. This is funny later. Read on.) It would seem that personally modifying the circuits all involve various levels or forms of entrainment, with a more holistic involvement of various regions of the brain. My own theorizing holds that there may be an internal 18 THz (37°C) involvement in the entrainment process. The social acknowledgement of the first four circuits involve the mere use of socially inherited tools, without any abstract consideration, and without the permission, capacity, acknowledgement, or even understanding that new tools can be forged nearly at will. How then, are new tools forged by the larval humans who form the bulk of Humanity? They are forged in the fires of social drama, entirely designed by the inherited scripts in response to the forces impinging on the larvals. That is, greed, wrath, ignorance, pride, and scarcity, natural or artificial. The first four "circuits" represent broad classes of instincts we have inherently as human beings (Sarx, Soma, and to a certain degree, Psyche) while the last four represent a continuing effort to expand and broaden our capabilities beyond these simplistic tactics, into a set of more successful strategies (Noos and Pneuma). While these Wilson-Leary circuits are firmly grounded in Freudian psychology, this also seems to form a limit to their usefulness. For a more personal and speculative discussion of psycho-social evolution in terms of these five levels, see Human Capability in Five Levels. Historically, these last four circuits have been the sole domain of those who have “mastered” the first four circuits, however, this is no guarantee against ignorant self-destruction through boredom, frustration, and ennui. Being stuck in the original four circuits with an infinite supply of resources, and no effective social restraints, is a terrifying vision of Hell on Earth, and then an ignoble death. Pity such people; they are not long for this world. Note also that there are many ways to begin exercising and training the entrainment process, including: --“contagion”, (of memes?) which helped develop speech, tools, and many other social Constructs --games of strategy --poetic allegory, analogy, and metaphor --critical thinking --natural law --original inquiry I. THE BIO-SURVIVAL CIRCUIT Om nom nom! Nom is good. No-nom is bad. Something nomming me is really bad! Pain cessation (fight or flight) / Pleasure seeking Natural rights, rights and duties of self-preservation II. THE EMOTIONAL CIRCUIT Whose nom first? Making needs and wants known, exercising personal and social power Facing some challenges squarely rather than avoiding them; shouldering social burdens for the greater good III. THE DEXTERITY-SYMBOLISM CIRCUIT Nom from start to finish, with no backtracking; plan ahead Personal Autonomy in thought and speech, autonomous genetic, memetic, and Construct use Planning and personal initiative as a social contributor, doing chores, being helpful and constructive; Scouting and Merit badges Training this Circuit merely requires an effort in strengthening reasoning, memory, and imagination. IV. THE SOCIAL-SEXUAL CIRCUIT There are rules to Nomming, and someone must decide what those rules are. Social Authority and the Authoritative use of genes, memes and Constructs (Parental and Familial Authority, Sexual Maturity) Training this Circuit involves the exercise of authority over other persons, responsibility, and accountability, either real or imagined. V. THE VIRTUAL IDENTITY CIRCUIT The Eternal Nom of the Nomming Mind Entrainment, either positive or negative, of the neo-cortex and limbic system; holistic and strategic sense of well-being; can be affected by others that one respects, but rather robust otherwise. The awareness of this circuit can begin with either nasty experiences, nice experiences, or both. This circuit is often temporarily turned on only to modify it, and then turned off again. Negative: “Did your mother have any children that lived?” Positive: “Bravo Zulu” “Flow” or other optimal experiences of self-paced challenge create the reward systems necessary to train this Circuit. Video games, puzzles, and other such self-chosen challenges and accomplishments are very powerful and successful in acquiring this. VI. THE NEURO-CYBERNETIC PSYCHO-VIRTUAL CIRCUIT I can nom most everything in several universes, just give me a long weekend. Certain theoretical and practical limits are reached as entrainment continues as a lifelong process, and many mistakes seem to be repeated without seeming solution. Diagnostic knowledge of the brain and mind begin to be acquired in a search for methods of resolving these problems. Some of the subjects of research would include: Problem solving Cognitive bias Psychology Neurology Philosophy VII. THE VIRTUAL HUMANITY CIRCUIT I become the Art of Nomming, past, present, and future. I can imagine entire realities, and explore them to the limits of my own knowledge and personal resources. I can utilize all of my imaginable senses and capabilities within these realities. I can imagine entire societies and how they might work, or fail to work. I can compare and contrast any of these realities with the reality I find around me physically. Science fiction and fantasy are great for developing these capabilities, and re-imagining the story however it suits you (fan-fiction) allows you to explore in great scope and detail. Playing Civilization 2 for 10 years or so might also give you an idea of how this circuit functions. P:D VIII. THE VIRTUAL ACTUALITY CIRCUIT I NOM THAT I NOM TAHT NOM ASI NOM MANI PADME NOM NOMON O MONOM O NOMON There is a level of consciousness at which quantum phenomena can be sensed and acted upon. This may not be the only such level, but it is the most obvious and extravagant. This is one of the capabilities that I have previously imagined in Circuit VII. I am capable of imagining that this Universe is Magickal, and allow it to be so. It thereafter IS Magickal. IN SUMMARY: What should be taken from this discussion, above all, is that our understandings of these circuits are merely inherited memes or Constructs, and that they ought to be continuously updated as new information becomes available. There may even be more or fewer circuits bandied about by others in the future. This is, I think, a radical reinterpretation of the circuits, but if anyone really objects, how can they be seen as anything but hypocritical? As such, I encourage you to make this your own work in progress. ( Punchline! You are permitted to laugh now.) Category:Constructs Category:Wilson-Leary Circuits